nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Riddler
In 2005, a new interpretation of the Riddler debuted in Batman: the animated series episode “Riddled”. In this version, the Riddler returns with a Gothic look, he is voiced by Robert Englund. The Riddler also appeared in the episodes “Night and the City”, “Riddler’s Revenge”, “Rumors”, and made a cameo in "Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind". This version of the Riddler has the same characteristics as Nigma in the old series. To make his riddles and clues more interesting, he threatens with implanted chemo-bombs for every wrong answer and has no problems attracting people into danger for his games. Subsequent episodes reveal a tragic back story, in which a woman he was in love pretended to return his affections so she could steal his technology and frame him for burglary, beginning his criminal career. It is also revealed that he had tried to kill his boss, but was stopped by the Batman. Biography A genius, Riddler is able to stump and confound almost everyone in Gotham--everyone except The Batman. Knowing that he would be helping Detective Ellen Yin to discover his riddles, Riddler moved them across the city, stopping his containers of "explosives." The explosives, in reality, turned out to be nothing more than gelatin desert. Upon discovering this, The Batman and Ellen discovered that inside Riddler's clues he left other riddles to his real plans. Chasing Riddler down, they found him at the site of where the original clue was given. Though brilliant, Riddler is also sick and twisted. With his inability to not give riddles about everything he does, he always leaves that as a weak spot for The Batman to exploit. Later during an attempt on another mans life, Riddler and Batman got caught inside a shipping container that was pushed under the sea and trapped by debris. While in the container, Riddler revealed that Batman was at the beginning and (soon to be) end of his career as the Riddler. Riddler went on to explain his childhood (a father who wanted him to grow up to be a baseball playing man, as opposed to a book worm/nerd), his increasing interests in puzzles and riddles and his eventual exploits in thievery. Eventually Edward grew tired of this life and got a job at a university. Together with another scientist, Julie, they created a memory module device that enabled the user to remember things they may otherwise forget. When enabled, the device would allow the wearer to read books at superspeed and not forget a single bit of information--when they needed to recall what it was they read, a remote could enable the device to recall what the user had just read. The demonstration to the dean of the University was a rousing success, but was sabotaged by Gorman, or so Edward thought. Edward attempted to take Gorman's life in his own home, but after Gorman dialed 911, The Batman intercepted the call an helped save Gorman from his death. It was in this encounter with The Batman that Edward knew he needed more of a challenge and he found it in The Batman. Donning The Riddler persona, Edward eventually tried killing Gorman years later when Gorman was attempting to ship out thousands of the memory modules that Edward and Julie created. Riddler's attempt on Gorman's life failed once again due to The Batman and the two were trapped in the explosion of Gorman's shipping boat. Gorman escaped the boat in time before setting off the charges himself with Riddler's stolen cane. It is unknown if Gorman survived afterwards, however, as when Riddler's henchmen come to pick Riddler up from his location in Gotham Harbor, they give Riddler his cane--whether this is the same one that Gorman took is unknown. If it is, however, it seems Riddler's henchmen may have exacted his revenge for him. Riddler later found out, with the help of Batman, that the real saboteur the day of the demonstration with the memory module was really Julie and not Gorman. Riddler's own desire to be with Julie had clouded his judgment on this matter and he attempted to kill Julie as well before Batman and Robin intervened. Power and Abilities Riddler has a vast fortune that he has acquired over years of crime. He is a genius with brilliant deductive power. His mind excels at puzzles, minds games, and manipulations. Extremely sophisticated and a bit of the dandy, Riddler enjoys his theatrics and expresses such through his riddle motif. Equipment: gadgets vary, the most frequent seen is a gold walking stick with a question mark-shaped handle. This cane has several weapons and computer gadgetry within. He also has been known to use holograms to confuse his stalkers. Transportation: car with question marks decorating the side of it or on the license plate Weapons: exploding jigsaw puzzle pieces and crossword puzzle throwing nets Henchmen Through his many crimes, Riddler has used a variety of Henchmen. Some were ordinary thugs while others had to wear symbols upon their shirts. The henchmen who actully were named (other than the numerous "Marks") include Diedre Vance and Nina Damfino (better known as the duo Query and Echo). Eddie has also worked with a henchwoman named Quelle, though this was only a one time job. He worked with another woman this time named Sphinx Scromulski, though this partnership was also a one time event as Sphinx died in that very job. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division